Doll
by Whispering Lotus
Summary: "Come on Rosette Open my present " a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes squealed. He wasn't older than six and was holding a big box in his hands. Rosette, his elder sister who had just turned ten this very day, grinned brightly at him "Alright Joshua, come over with it then."


**AN: Hey~ I hope you've missed me. ^^ I am very sorry that I have let you down once again by being unable to upload any chapters.  
I somehow feel inspired lately and will definitely use some inspiration on writing new chapters for my other stories.  
I plan to finish 'My real unreal friend' and write another chapter of 'Winter meeting'. Besides that I have planned to completely rewrite 'Undercover' since I am not really happy with it anylonger and have gotten forth to a plot (finally!)  
Beside all that, I have started writing this new story. It won't be a long story I think, but I know how the storyline shall look. :)  
Hope you'll enjoy it~!**

It was a cold autumn day in the middle of October.

Outside the trees were the colours of golden, orange and red and people wore thick jackets to keep out the cold. It was rather windy as well, making it even colder, but inside the white house with the huge oak tree in the garden, none of that was paid attention to at the moment.

It was warm and childrens' laughter and cheering was heard.

"Come on Rosette~ Open my present~" a young boy with blonde hair and bright blue eyes squealed. He wasn't older than six and was holding a big box in his hands, which was wrapped up in blue shiny paper and a big bow on top. The boy had been saving his pocket money for this special gift, because he knew his sister had been wanting one of these for a long time.

Rosette, his elder sister who had just turned ten this very day, grinned brightly at him "Alright Joshua, come over with it then."

Her friends from school were all gathered around her, all wanting to give her their presents as well. All except one, who unfortunately had becom ill and had been unable to make it.

Joshua made a little jump and hurried over to press the box into Rosette's arms "I bought it myself~" he purred.

The blonde girl smiled and sat down on the floor, wanting to open the blue present immediately. She removed the blue paper, the bow and looked at the brown box inside it. She battled a bit with the sticky tape, but was soon able to open the box and peer inside. She gasped.

Joshua was sitting on his knees in front of her, waiting for her reaction. He grinned by the gasp and the silence there followed "Weeeell~?" he asked "What do you think?"

Rosette pulled the item out of the box and held it before her eyes to stare at it in awe. A smile there grew bigger and bigger and bigger formed on her lips, until she let out a loud squeal and jumped over to give Joshua the tightest hug ever, which made him almost choke.

"OH MY GOD! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED ONE OF THESE! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!"

Joshua laughed "Duh! You have talked about those ball joint dolls forever." he commented amused and hugged her back "You're welcome Rosette~"

Rosette let out another squeal, before she took in the looks of the doll again.

The doll was as tall as her arm. Its hair was silky and purple. Its eyes were a deep red, just like blood and its skin was having a slight tan. It was male and looked really detailed. It almost looked like he would come alive any moment it should be. His face had already been painted and the clothes he wore were quite well made as well. She loved the little features like a pair of pointy fangs peeking out from under his upper lip and his slightly pointy ears.

Joshua watched Rosette examining the doll and felt happy that he could make her happy. Not long after, all her friends wanted to have a look at the doll as well, so he had to give room for them.

That night, she was watching the doll which she had brought to her room together with the many other presents she had gotten. She smiled at it and purred inwardly, before she finally fell asleep. She couldn't be more content with this Birthday, that was certain.

Three days later, Rosette had a visitor. It was her best friend, the one who had been unable to make it to her birthday party.

The young girl, with the long silvery hair and the big red eyes was looking through the presents Rosette had gotten, while Rosette herself was in the kitchen to get some snacks and something to drink.

"Rosette, those presents are awesome." she called.

The young blonde came back to her room with a tray in her hands and grinned "Yes ne?" she purred "And have you seen the present I got from Joshy? I am totally in love with it~"

The smaller girl smiled "I'm so unhappy that I couldn't come. Stupid illness."

Rosette chuckled "Oh Azzy~ don't worry about that. We'll just celebrate today on our own~"

Azmaria grinned "Yes." she then turned her attention back to the presents "Which one Joshua gave you?"

Rosette pointed at the doll "That one. Isn't he gorgeous? He is super detailed and his hair is super soft~"  
Azmaria wore a little smirk "How detailed?"

The blonde smirked back "_Very_ detailed~"

Both girls then started laughing, both having the very same thought.

Joshua sweat dropped when he walked by the room "You pervs."

That comment simply made the two laugh even harder.

The other presents got a little attention too of course, but Rosette's pride was and would for now be the doll that Joshua had spent all of his pocket money on and she didn't know how to ever be able to thank him enough for making her wish of owning such a doll true.

**AN: So~ that was my first chapter. If you see any mistakes or errors or have a suggestion how to make it better, feel free to tell me. ^^**

**Until next chapter~**


End file.
